I HATE Castles
by GryffindorBlimey
Summary: Katie Bell has lost her whole family in the battle. She fled England, not able to forget her family and the memories with them. She now is a American quidditch star. What happens when the World Cup Improved Tournament is in England?  Who does she meet?
1. My Life

_**Chapter 1: Only Bell Left**_

I hate castles. They remind me of what went on in a certain castle. Who _died_ in a certain castle. Let's just say this, all the members of my immediate family died in a castle. Yes, you heard right, I am the only Bell left. Yippee! No not really. As a matter of fact, I couldn't take staying in England with so many memories of my family, so I moved.

I moved to America. Florida to be exact. I joined the Sweetwater All-stars quidditch team, and I am a chaser. Not just any chaser, the best chaser on my team. I could really care less, though.

The reason why I never have gone back to England is because I am a coward. My friend told me differently right after the battle, but I ignored them. They were saying that I wasn't a coward because I fought and jumped in front of the cruciatus curse when it was about to hit my brother. They also said that I almost died from the cruciatus curse, so that was something to be proud of. Not in my opinion. I would have proud of myself if I would have died instead of them. My mother, father, older brother, and 5 year old triplets shouldn't have died. The triplets weren't even supposed to be there, but all three of them were going to give my mum a hug while she was apparating.

My mum tried to get the 5 year olds home, but before she could, a death eater shot a killing curse and it hit all 4 of them instead of just one person. Then, sensing my dad's weakness from seeing most of his family die, the same death eater killed him. I lost my brother in the midst of people, but that evening, after Voldemort was killed, I found him lying in a heap on the marble floor, dead.

Now that we are in the cheerful mood, I am Katie Bell and welcome to my world. Scratch that, welcome to my "interesting" world.


	2. England

_**Chapter 2: England**_

"Line up everyone!" Grey Killyr yelled to us. He was the Sweetwater All-Stars coach. I mean the Sweetwater All-Stars torturer, but people call him a coach.

"Okay guys," He started before he noticed a glare from me, the only girl on the team. "And girl, there have been changes to The Quidditch World Cup. This year, there will be a tournament in England in which all teams will participate. There will be all sorts of challenges that involve quidditch including many matches. By many matches, I mean a lot. Like 4 matches a week."

"Not fair! Normally we only have 2 a week." Mike Leck, a beater, whined.

"Suck it up Leck! We are basically the best team!" Andrew Thild, keeper, yelled.

"I'd say we are pretty much tied with Puddlemere. So Bell, glad to be going back? I'm sure you will be greeted very many people, seeing as you ran away before." Leck muttered.

"Shut up." I snapped.

"Ouch Katie- Kates, that hurt!" Leck said with mock sadness. I just rolled my eyes at his stupidity. I could really care less about what he thought. I have to go back to England! Stupid England!

"You okay?" Brian Ikly asked. He was a beater and was the most caring one on the team. Not that he was a good friend. Not wanting him to know what my true feelings were on England, I just nodded.

"We are leaving tomorrow. We are going to use a portkey to the Puddlemere pitch where the press is going to be there. Wear some sort of team spirit please. Oh and, the first day is just for interviews, chatting with people from other teams, or whatever else passes the time." Killyr concluded. _What fun_, I thought.

"What time do we have to be on the pitch?" Thomas Ukid asked. He was a seeker and was the quietest one on the team. Tyler Ster and Sean Finma, who are both fellow chasers, are more outgoing than him.

"8:30." Our evil coach concluded. EIGHT THIRTY! WHAT? I'm normally not even up until 11:30 unless I have to!

"Aw, poor Bell, she is going to be sleep-walking. After all, Bell does get up at 11:30 at the earliest." Thild smirked. I can't believe that I grew up with him without killing him! Not to mention he was my best friend. Well, he did move to America when he was 11, so I guess that explains it. However, even if he still is my friend, I am going to kill him. What the heck, let's just kill him now! So, I chased him around the field with my wand in the air.

"BELL! YOU CAN'T KILL THILD! WE NEED HIM!" Killyr shouted. Snap, my fun is over. At least I scared the daylights out of Thild.

"Okay." I sighed.

"Anyway, now that no one is dead, everyone can go because you guy have to get ready." Killyr said.

"Remember, bright and early!" He shouted at our retreating figures.

"I wonder if everyone is going to be as pretty as Ms. Bell over here." Leck exclaimed and winked at me. I just rolled my eyes. Wow, that is becoming quite a habit lately.

"See you guys at 8: to early 30." I called. Once I was in my flat, I checked the time. Merlin! Is it really 10:00 PM? Wow, I just went to get more quidditch supplies. Now, what to pack….

**7:41 AM **

Oh snap! Really, it's seven forty? No time to spare. I quickly showered and pulled my dark, wavy hair in to a ponytail. I slipped my dark, skinny jeans, my Sweetwater t- shirt, and my lime green Sweetwater hoodie. While quickly slipping into lime green converse, I grabbed my suitcase and messenger bag and quickly apparated to the pitch. I ignored the wolf-whistles and the comments on my timing.

"Okay team, now that we are all here, shall we go?" Killyr questioned as we all nodded and grabbed the shoe. I felt the familiar tugging sensation and suddenly I was on the Puddlemere pitch. Soon interviewers badgered us.

"How is this change of scenery?"

"What are your names?"

How does it feel to be the only girl on the team?" So on and so on.

"Um coach?" I asked.

"Yes Bell?" Killyr replied.

"I'm going to look around."

"Okay, just be back here in 20 minutes for when they announce the teams and the players." He said, only half interested. I walked away from my groaning team members who were complaining about food.

"Katie? Katie Bell?" Someone asked. I could recognize the voice. It was Angelina Johnson. Darn it. I just ignored the people who were trying to see if I was Katie Bell and kept walking towards the concessions. I stood in line behind a tall young am. When he turned around, I was really surprised. It was Oliver Wood.


	3. Angelina

_It can't be him,_ I thought to myself as I pulled my hair in my face so he couldn't see who I was.

"I'd like a yogurt and some orange juice." A Scottish voice said. Yep, it's him. It's the one who _promised_ he would visit me in the hospital, but never did. The one I happened to have a crush on in my 3rd year. By my 4th year, I gave up on him. I actually started to wonder why I ever like him; all he ever cared about was quidditch.

"Thank you." Oliver Wood said as the boy who worked at the concessions stared at him with wide eyes.

"Y-y-you're O-o-liver Wood." He stammered.

"Yup. I best be going. I hope you're cheering on Puddlemere." The tall man said, as he smiled at the boy. I snorted at his comment. Unfortunately, Oliver and the boy heard me and looked at me. That was when I made my mistake. I lifted my head and glared at both of them.

"Y-y-you're Katie Bell, the new American chaser." The boy stuttered. Stalker. Or a person who reads _The Quidditch Magazine_. You never know.

"No, I'm her evil twin that goes around stabbing people." I said sarcastically.

"Katie Bell? From Gryffindor?" Oliver questioned.

"That's what I've heard. My evil twin kept her life a secret from me." I exclaimed. Seriously? Did he have to recognize me? I thought that lime green streak in my hair made me look different. Not to mention the scar down my left cheek from the Battle of Hogwarts. Oops, I forgot I didn't change my name. Dang.

"Look at the time. Pity, I have to go." I said before walking off. Darn, no breakfast for me.

"BELL! OVER HERE!" Killyr bellowed. I sprinted over 'here'.

"Okay team, the commentator, Lee Jordan, is going to call out the team. He will then call out each player on the team and they will fly up to meet the rest of their team up there. Got it? Oh, and we are going to be the last team announced." Killyr explained, looking each of us in the eye.

"What happens after we go up there?" Thild asked.

"Some dude gives a speech that lasts for 2 hours while all the players are sitting on their brooms in the air. The coaches, however, get to sit on those awesome couches and doze off." Killyr replied. Everyone groaned in protest.

"Can we move around in the air?" I asked.

"Yes, just don't play quidditch." Killyr answered.

"Coach?" Leck asked.

"What?" Killyr snapped.

"We are all wearing jeans."

"So?"

"Didn't you say it was hard to be comfortable while riding a broom in jeans?" Leck questioned.

"I only said it so you wouldn't show up in jeans." Killyr responded. I sent a glare in my evil coach's direction, but _of course_ my glare reached over his head, so it didn't affect him in any way. Stupid freakishly short coaches.

Before I knew it, we were being ushered over to where the teams stand. Uh-oh, some of my friends decided to play professional quidditch this year. My life is great isn't it?

"The first team is… the Holyhead Harpies!" Lee Jordan yelled into the over powering megaphone.

"Ginny Potter as chaser! Oh by the way, congrats on the wedding!" I could see Ginny blush a bit under the audience's stares. "We also have Angelina Johnson and Greda Lika also as chaser! Anne Reish as seeker! Genieve Toola and Andrea Besila as beater! And, Brianna Czeh as keeper! We also have Coach Gina Turker! Three cheers for them!" Lee Jordan continued. I watched seven girls fly up to one end of the ridiculously big quidditch field.

"Next, is Puddlemere!" The audience cheered once again."Olive Wood as keeper! How ya holding up Oliver? Anyway, moving on, Jeff Rest as seeker! Nick Johk, John Jog, and Tim Kin as chasers!" I cheered extra hard for Nick. He was like a brother to me before he went to Durmstrang. He was also my neighbor. I could see Thild clapping too, because Nick was also his neighbor. "Greg Hulk and Greydon as beaters! Coach is David Geoliske! Three cheers for them!"

People kept getting announced until FINALLY it was our turn.

"Last, but not least, we have the Sweetwater-All stars! Coach Grey Killyr! Andrew Thild as keeper! Thomas Ukid as seeker! Mike Leck and Brian Ikly as beater!" One by one, they flew up to the rest of the quidditch players. 

"For chasers we have-whoa! Katie Bell, Tyler Ster, Sean Finma and Katie Bell! Katie Bell finally returns home!" I hopped on my broom and sped up to my team, feeling the stares on my back. Even the audience was. Why were they making such a big deal out of this? Oh wait, there were a lot of people looking for me and apparently I was in the news a lot because people thought I had been kidnapped or something like that.

Once all the players were where they were supposed to be, Lee Jordan started talking about the rules and went more in depth about what the World Cup was really about. Boring.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Angelina Johnson trying to come over to me. Suddenly she was right there.

"KATHERINE IZLA BELL! HOW COULD YOU JUST GO FLOUNCING OVER TO AMERICA?" Angelina Johnson shouted.

"Actually it was easy, I just got a portkey and left. Simple." I said while giving her a sickly sweet smile. Some players laughed.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT ATTITUDE! YOU HAD FRINDS WHO LOVED YOU! WE WANTED YOU TO STAY! She continued.

"I MAY HAVE HAD FRIENDS, BUT I DIDN'T HAVE A FAMILY!" I screamed. Now everyone was watching, including people in the stands and Lee Jordan.

"OH PLEASE! YOU ARE NOT BLAMING YOURSELF STILL, ARE YOU? YOU KNOW IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT!" Angelina yelled.

"SERIOUSLY, BECAUSE WHEN I WENT TO THE BATTLE, MY MOM ACCIDENTLY TOOK MY BROTHERS WHEN SHE WENT TO FOLLOW ME AND MY DAD FOLLOWED HER! THEY FOLLOWED ME TO MAKE SURE I WAS SAFE, BUT INSTEAD THEY WERE KILLED. NOT TO MENTION MY OLDER BROTHER DECIDED TO COME WITH ME! WHERE ARE THEY ALL NOW? THEY'RE DEAD!" I roared.

"You couldn't have stopped those curses and you know it. You were being tortured at the time."Angelina said, suddenly soft.

"I could have died instead of them. Keaton, Dawson and Sterling were only 5. They were full of life and had so much potential. Landon had just started his own potions business. He was so good at potions. Me? I was just the tag-along. If I would have died, and they hadn't, they would have gone so far." I whispered, and I felt a tear trickle down my tan face.

I couldn't take it anymore; I got on my broom and flew away. Somebody was going to follow me, but Angelina stopped them. Good thing too, I would have hexed them into oblivion if they did. I was through with counselors. I had one about the nightmares that I kept having; pictures of the battle. Not to mention that I had another counselor because my body would twitch uncontrollably and soon I would see an instant replay of each family member dying. Those images killed me inside. Apparently, some Death Eater put a curse on me that would do that for the rest of my life.

Without knowing where I was going, I kept riding.

Oliver's POV

As soon as Katie said all those things, I felt terrible. I remember her having a crush on me in her 3rd year, but I ignored her except for quidditch practice. I also remember promising to visit hr in the hospital, but not coming. When she flew off, I wanted to grab her, to hug her, but Angelina stopped me. So, I just watched her small retreating figure fly into the night.

A/N: Hope you guy like it! Sorry for the wait! I couldn't update for a long time, because fan fiction wouldn't let me, and then I was busy.

Please review!

~GryffindorBlimey


End file.
